El secreto de Theodore
by SchauenSturme
Summary: Un Oneshoot O Drabble, ni idea como era eso de Theodore. No soy buena con los Summary! Pasense, es corto tal vez demasiado O.o Laber o.O


**Holas!! Bueno, empiezo por el jodido disclaimer (que para algo existe): Por si no se enteraron, este es un plagio sin fines de lucro a nuestra querida (y no tan querida, porque es una asesina) Joanne (K. Rowling, entérense). Solo la situacion, el momento son mios, pero los personajes (Mi lindo Theo) y demas cosas que reconozcan, pertenecen a Jo.**

**Ahi si. Espero que les guste, estaría situado en el sexto año o así, pero se nota que me alejo un poco de la trama original, verdad? Bueno, solo les pido que dejen RRs, y aunque yo a veces hago "La gran Dry" y me imagino las canciones para cada fic, este no tiene una en especial. "Say it isn so", de Bon Jovi, creo que le quedaría... "Dime que no es así", es el título traducido (precariamente).**

**A leer, ninias! ☻☺☻☺☻**

* * *

Theodore Nott era callado. En realidad, callado no es la palabra. Tampoco discreto, o silencioso, aunque son adjetivos que le quedan bien. El era solitario. 

Tal vez por eso, por que siempre estuvo solo, era el que mejor guardaba los secretos. Los suyos, y los de otros.

--------------------------------------

Se sentó bajo un roble con su libro y se sumergió en su lectura, al igual que todas las lágrimas guardadas se hundían en sus ojos verdeazulados. No apartaba su mirada de las páginas, pero las palabras se negaban a dejarse leer. Salio a flote, escapando de las sonrisas burlonas que esbozaban las letras...

Una gota, llegada de algún océano lejano, cayó sobre la página. Y otra, y otra. Gotas de mar, saladas. Lágrimas.

Theodore lloraba en silencio, emborronando la realidad a fuerza de lágrimas, que se llevaban su tristeza, su frustración, su ira, su odio, su desesperanza.

Mas el mundo, borroso ahora, seguía allí. Y sobre la idílica imagen que eran los jardines, se superponía otra, mas dolorosa. Mucho más.

La portada de "El Profeta". El titular en una esquina. Las páginas corriendo frenéticas hasta encontrar la señalada. Y ese. Su nombre.

…Asesinato de muggles… Zona de Willshire… Nott Manor… Familia Foremann… Marca tenebrosa… Leyó… No quería creerlo. ¡No podía creerlo!

Las frases le llegaban inconexas, sin sentido. Foremann… No podía ser… ¡Lisa! Lo leyó mil veces, intentando encontrar ALGO que le dijera que no, que no era cierto, que ella seguía viva. Pero los únicos Foremann cerca de Nott Manor eran ellos. Ella.

Intentó borrar los recuerdos de esa mañana. Parpadeó, pero la misma visión se colaba tras sus párpados. Lisa.

Se había levantado, mareado. Varios lo habían mirado raro, pero el lo único que podía hacer era huir. Dejó allí el periódico y se marchó. Pero no tan rápido como para que la lechuza no lo alcanzara.

Ya. No podía fingir más. Llevaba diez horas, diez largas horas, fingiendo que nada le importaba. Que era él mismo, que nada había cambiado.

Que el miedo y el odio no fluían por sus venas igual que su maldita sangre. Su maldita sangre pura.

Lisa era muggle, si. Pero toda ella era pura. Su risa tintineante, su cabello fogoso, su mirada anochecida. Su inocencia, sus dieciséis años, sus besos. Su destino. Toda ella.

La había amado tanto… ¡Que demonios! La amaba, jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Aunque su jodida sangre y su jodido futuro lo corrompieran tanto que el Theo que ella había conocido desapareciera. La seguiría amando… No podía vivir sin ella, y nunca había podido, ni albergado esperanzas de poder vivir con ella. No podía, menos ahora. Estaba muerta. Por su culpa.

No podía fingir que la olvidaba, que quería ser un mortífago, que todo ese elitismo de sangre y magia le importaba lo mas mínimo. No podía fingir que su corazón seguía latiendo, que no tenía sentimientos. No podía.

No podía. No podía.

El viento susurró un secreto en su oído. El atardecer se reflejó en el lago. Y Theodore tomó una decisión.

Dejó el libro a un lado, y sacó su varita. Respiró hondo, y, sin pararse a pensarlo mas, murmuró las dos palabras que habían marcado el destino de Lisa, y ahora el de él.

- Avada Kedavra.

--------------------------------------

Nadie supo por qué Theodore Nott había llorado. Por qué su rostro, después de muerto, esbozaba aún una sonrisa triste. Solo su padre lo sabía, y no iba a contarlo.

Porque Theodore era un solitario, y guardaba muy bien sus secretos.

* * *

**¿Les gustó¿Van a entrar a desperdiciar comida lanzándomela¿Voy a tener que comprarme unos tapones de oidos anti-vociferadores¿Tengo que instalar un antivirus? Diganmelo, plis. Avisen... Por un Review... Que les cuesta???!?!?!**

**Sean buenas... Dejen RRs. Aunque tenga que esconderme atrás de la impresora para esquivar sillas, libros, tomates, piedras, corpiños, zapatos y sandías que me larguen. Plis.**

**Un beso enorme de...**

**O.o Laberintos o.O**

**Andrus **


End file.
